1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof with at least one cover element which optionally closes or at least partially opens up a roof opening.
2. Related Technology
A vehicle roof of this type is known from practice and comprises a cover element which has carrier element along both of the lateral edges thereof with respect to a longitudinal center plane of the vehicle, the carrier element constituting a pivoting or deployment arm for the cover element. Guide rails are arranged, in a manner fixed to the roof, along the lateral edges of the roof opening, in each of which guide rails one of the carrier elements is guided displaceably when the cover element is actuated. Furthermore, a drive carriage is guided in each of the guide rails, the drive carriage, in order to pivot the cover element, interacting with a guide web which is arranged on the respectively assigned carrier element of the cover element. The guide web forms a curved track or control track such that movement of the drive carriage is in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle causing pivoting of the cover element. In particular, the cover element can be pivoted between a closed position, in which the roof opening is completely closed, a ventilation position, in which a rear edge of the cover element is deployed in relation to a rear, fixed roof section, and a displacement position, in which the cover element can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle under the rear, fixed roof section in order to open up the roof opening. The cover element is secured against moving in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle during the pivoting operation by a locking lever which interacts with a recess formed on the respective guide rail.